


Deck the Halls {The Conductor Oneshot/AU}

by Ejmcmoon



Series: The Conductor {Black Lightning Fanfiction Series} [2]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: AU, Anissa knows about Eugene's powers AU, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Everyone's happy AU, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Oneshot, Superpowers, Tobias doesn't screw everyone over AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejmcmoon/pseuds/Ejmcmoon
Summary: Decorating for Christmas is quite the adventure when you have superpowers and a perfectionist mother.





	1. Don Our Gay (and Straight) Apparel

“It’s not straight, Yoojin.”

 

Eugene puffed out her cheeks as she wrapped the lights around her wrist and adjusted the hook on the wall for the fifth time. Wouldn’t be Christmas decorating if Mom didn’t insist on everything being not crooked.

 

“Is it straight now?”

 

“Just up a little further...not that far!”

 

Eugene’s cheeks were about to burst from how hard she was trying to restrain herself. Glad that Mom couldn’t see the look on her face, she slid the hook down.

 

“No, not that far down!”

 

Eugene slid down the wall, turning around to face Mom with a wide smile. “You know what? Clearly, you’re the expert, so I’ll just leave it to you.”

 

“You’d better wipe that grin off your face--”

 

“No, I’m serious, I’ll just float you up there--” The grin slid off Eugene’s face as Mom glared into her soul. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I take that back. I take it back!”

 

Mom crossed her arms. “That’s what I thought.”

 

“But jokes aside, you’ll just have to accept crooked lights because I really can’t get them to stay straight. And it looks straight to me!”

 

“It’s not that hard,” Mom insisted. “Straight is straight.”

 

A clever thought crossed Eugene’s mind and she felt quite pleased with herself as she said, “Well, I can’t make it straight....’cause I’m gay!”

 

Mom heaved a sigh, her gaze traveling up to the ceiling. “Yoojin, if you make another bad gay joke today, I’m gonna purposely replace the baking powder in the cookie recipe with baking soda and make you eat the whole batch.”

 

“Moooooom,” Eugene whined. “That’s homophobic!”

 

Mom looked at Eugene; then down at the bisexual Christmas sweater she was wearing; then at the gay pride flag hanging in their kitchen, and then back at Eugene.

 

“Yup, you’re getting double-baking-soda cookies.”

 

“No! Those tasted disgusting!”

 

 


	2. "You're no fun, Eugene."

“So Jeff and I have something fun for you girls.” Mrs. Pierce smiled at Eugene goodnaturedly as her and Mr. Pierce stood in the doorway. “Jeff brought the Christmas tree down from the attic and we were thinking you three could decorate it while we’re out.”

 

“Oh, that sounds fun!” said Eugene. At least Jennifer and Anissa wouldn’t be perfectionists like Mom. 

 

“Anyway, we’ll be back at nine,” said Mr. Pierce. “You know the rules.”

 

“Don’t open the door for anyone,” said Eugene. “Call Gambi if there’s an emergency. “

 

“Well, call us first, but if we don’t answer, then Gambi,” said Mr. Pierce. “Uh, Jen should be in bed at eight o’ clock sharp.”

 

Jen puckered out her lower lip. “Awe…”

 

Lynn glared pointedly in Jen’s direction. “Don’t you start, young lady.” She turned to Eugene. “I put dinner in the fridge and labeled it with today’s date. All you need to do is microwave it.”

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Pierce.”

 

“Thank you, Eugene. We really appreciate you helping out.” Lynn gave Anissa and Jennifer each a kiss on the forehead. “Have fun”

 

After Mr. and Mrs. Pierce left, Jen stared up at Eugene with wide, pleading puppy eyes. “Can you let me stay up a little later? They won’t get back until nine.”

 

“Oh, no, I’m not doing that. My mother is already scary. I’m not dealing with your scary mother too.”

 

Jen flipped her braids over her shoulder. “You’re no fun, Eugene.”

 

Eugene scoffed. “Come on, let’s decorate the tree. That’ll be fun!”

 

***

 

Eugene was going through the second ornament box Mrs. Pierce had put out when she found one of those personalized ornaments you could put pictures in. The picture in this one was one of Anissa’s baby pictures. She wore a min-Santa hat with multiple streaks of food dribbling down her chin. Eugene snorted. 

 

“Hey, Anissa, look what I found.”

 

Anissa came out from behind her side of the tree and leaned over Eugene’s shoulder. “What is i--? Oh, no, we are not putting that up. I tell Mom and Dad to bury it every year.”

 

“I think it’s cute!” Eugene shot Anissa nose-scrunching grin. “I’mma hang it up near the top where everyone can see.”

 

“First of all, if you want everyone to see, the middle would be better. Second of all, that’s not going anywhere near the tree.” 

 

Anissa grabbed Eugene’s arm to snatch the ornament, but Eugene shocked her. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her gasp loudly like the drama queen she was.

 

“You said you wouldn’t use that against me!”

 

“Thanks for the advice!” Eugene smirked and moved to hang the ornament up. 

 

“She wouldn’t use what against you?” Jen asked as she worked on the bottom branches. 

 

“Nothing,” Eugene said immediately. Anissa opened her mouth to speak and Eugene signed, “If you don’t shut up, I’ll shock you again.”

 

“Sorry, that was too fast. I’m new at this.”

 

Eugene went to sign slower but stopped as she caught sight of Jen watching her signs curiously and carefully. Dammit. That girl was too nosy for her own good. 

 

“It’s nothing,” Eugene repeated. “How is hanging up ornaments going over there, Jen?”

 

“It’s okay.” She hung her head. “I realized Daddy’s not here to help me put the star on the top, though.”

 

“That’s a shame,” said Eugene. “You don’t have a stool or anything?”

 

“The stool doesn’t make me tall enough.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I have an idea,” Anissa signed, her movements rapid with excitement. She did the sign for TREE and then mimicked someone flying to the top with the pointer finger on her other hand.

 

Eugene’s eyes widened. Anissa wanted her to fly Jen to the top of the tree. “No, no, no,” she signed, head shaking frantically. “We’re not doing that.”

 

“It will be fun!”

 

“No!” Eugene scrunched up her face - this time indignantly. Jen could get hurt. And she had an even bigger mouth than Anissa. 

 

“Oh, come on, Eugene, you’re no fun.”

 

“That’s what I said!” Jen piped. 

 

“You know what else would be fun?” Eugene crossed her arms. “Hanging up that ornament with your picture.”

 

Anissa’s grin vanished. “No!”

  
  



End file.
